


Like Flowerheads

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dreamworld Boinking, M/M, Mage Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to keep secrets, usually. </p><p>(A.K.A., Reynir goes to Onni for tutelage, but they get sidetracked instead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Flowerheads

Reynir has a _secret_.

 

It's hard to keep secrets, usually, they always feel so bubbly. It's like, if they're left alone long enough they start to get too big and too exciting to stay inside just one person until they burst into bloom like flowerheads. He even feels like his chest is going to burst into bloom, sometimes, when he opens his eyes while dreaming and sees solemn woods instead of the glacier-hewn stone that's his. He sits up, shakes tree leavings off of his shoulders, and goes looking.

 

If it's not just his secret only, maybe it's not really much of a secret at all.

 

It feels precious like one, though. As if he could cup his hands around it and keep it safe between his fingers -- because it's _his_. He's tried that once before. He can fit his palms underneath Onni's broad jaw with his nails almost barely nestled in his hair. Onni had let him, but he'd looked very confused. And sad. He often looks sad, even when he says he isn't. Sometimes Reynir wonders if it might be something in his bones, something he leached from the soil over the years as he grew. His sister and his cousin sometimes look sad like that, too.

 

And then there's that. It's so weird to wake up from dreams with the memory of phantom teeth on his throat -- to Tuuri's even breathing overhead. He tries to close his eyes and fall back asleep, but. But after dreams like those, it's not so easy. All he can think about, for what seems like hours, is Onni's heavy hands on his hips. Pressed up against the cold rock face of the forest bluffs and he'd almost laughed at first, because, trapped between a rock and a hard place, you know? Onni's his height and solid muscle straight through. When all that mass is concentrated on want and only want, it's dizzying. Both Onni's touch and the being wanted. He forgot the joke pretty quickly.

 

I can't help you, Onni had told him right from the get-go. We answer to different gods, so it's not the same. Reynir had got down on his knees. He's the only one who can help. Even if he can't teach him then maybe he can show Reynir how to figure it out. He'll listen. He'll learn. He has to.

 

It turns out Onni likes a good listener. And Reynir is very, very good.

 

No matter what they do in dreams, it never leaves a mark. He supposes he should feel lucky. His jaw doesn't ache in the morning no matter how wide Onni stretches him. He's never hard. He wakes to clean sheets even after he's wrung out again and again. Sometimes he wonders if it really happened in the first place. It feels real enough. The warmth of Onni's hood draped over his bare shoulders is like that of any of his wools back home. The fingers in his loose hair, the damp moss between his toes, the tang of juniper berries, they're just like he's awake. Reynir guesses that's probably also true for the rest of it. He tries not to think too much about the rest of it when Tuuri's next to him because it's not right and it's not fair to her. But he thinks about it a lot.

 

There's no way she'd know. There's no way Lúlli knows, even though there's times when he catches Reynir's eyes and for a moment it seems almost certain that there's nothing he doesn't see, no matter how hidden and how precious. Reynir looks away and tries again with all his might not to think about it until he's sure it's safe to take it out of the little lockbox in his mind.

 

After all, it's _his_ secret.


End file.
